Let the Rain Fall
by AgentPersephone
Summary: .'It is our choices Draco, our choices who makes us who we are,' he said softly, dangerously. 'Then I have made my choice.' DMHG
1. Chapter One

Draco Malfoy stirred in his over sized four poster bed in his shared dormitory. The sun was pouring through a crack in the bottle green curtains which hung at his window.  
  
He rolled onto his side and his head gave a painful throb. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger, trying to remember what he had did the night before to wake with such a headache.  
  
He vaguely remembered a bottle of Firewhisky. And a second one.  
  
Draco groaned and rolled over again so he was face down. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone stir next to him.  
  
His head shot up and he focused on a curtain of black hair.  
  
"Hey!" Draco said impatiently, pushing Blaise Zabini awake. "Get out of my bed!"  
  
"Hey Draco," Blaise said with a sleepy smile. "I'm surprised you're awake so early after last night."  
  
"I said go. Sod off back to your own bed," Draco said tersely, shoving Blaise roughly from him.  
  
"Nice, Draco. Real nice. I'll remember this next time you come begging. Next time you might find yourself alone and you know it's not nearly as fun," Blaise teased, tossing her long hair as she got out of bed and slipped her dressing gown on.  
  
"Don't worry; I doubt I'll ever be that desperate again. Anyway, like you'd say no to me, Draco Malfoy. Hell, you'd say yes to Hagrid if he asked you," Draco spat at her and turned away from her. He heard her sigh angrily a few times then she stormed out, slamming the door very loudly behind her.  
  
Draco swore into his pillow, the noise made Draco's head throb horribly and painfully. He swore again and threw himself out of bed.  
  
It was very early and Crabbe, Goyle and Stallion were still asleep. Well Crabbe and Goyle were, Stallion was an insomniac. He enjoyed not sleeping though which Draco found extremely weird. He didn't like Stallion very much at all.  
  
Draco stretched his arms upwards and caught himself in the mirror. He looked at his reflection, studying the person he was. He smirked at himself, the gloating smile he had perfected many years ago. His body was the result of six years worth of Quidditch and he had to admit, it was a great one.  
  
He considered himself a good looking person, perhaps the best looking boy in the school. The amount of girls he had slept with was enough proof for anyone.  
  
Draco looked away from the mirror and searched for his discarded underwear from the night before. He still couldn't remember much at all, something he was getting very used to.  
  
He was drinking more and more now as it was the only thing that could numb his pains. He couldn't tell anyone his problems, he was Draco Malfoy after- all - Draco Malfoy didn't have problems. Problems equaled weakness. Problems meant you weren't in control of your life. Problems meant you cared about things. Or people.  
  
And he defiantly cared too much for one person in particular. This one person would cause the downfall of everything Draco was. Everything his father had taught him to be.  
  
But Draco had grown up now. He was an eighteen year old man with his own mind and thoughts. Most importantly, he had feelings for someone other than himself.  
  
By the time Draco had showered, shaved, dressed and groomed, Crabbe and Goyle were only just waking up.  
  
"Fat, lazy sods," Draco muttered, as he left the dorm. He couldn't be bothered to decipher their grunts this morning. He needed a coffee and Snape's hangover potion.  
  
He dawdled down the long stone corridor that held all the Slytherin boys dorms. No-one else seemed to be awake just yet. He enjoyed hearing the whispers of 'That's Draco Malfoy!' from the first years but he wouldn't be getting any this morning.  
  
Draco stepped through the door into the long, green Slytherin common room. The fire was still smoldering from the night before and a six year was asleep on one of the gothic looking wooden benches that served as a couch.  
  
As he left the Slytherin common room, he lazily pointed his wand over his shoulder and muttered a spell. He left the explosions and the shocked scream behind him. He smirked to himself but didn't actually make him feel any better, like it used to.  
  
There were a few students dotted about the corridors, making their way to breakfast.  
  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw," Draco said cockily to a Ravenclaw fifth year who was minding her own business tying her shoe lace.  
  
"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff," Draco said to another girl who was waiting for a friend.  
  
"Hey!" She said, forgetting herself. Draco glared at her and she shrank away from him.  
  
"I love being Head Boy," Draco muttered to himself but didn't get a chance to smirk again.  
  
"If it isn't Potty and Weasel. Loitering in the corridors, eh boys? I'd say that's twenty points a piece," Draco drawled and came to a stop in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy," Ron spat at him, as he and Harry had also came to a halt in front of him.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Draco said, pretending to look hurt and shocked. "You've hurt my feelings and disrespected your Head Boy. Tut, tut, tut," Draco continued, twirling his wand in his fingers.  
  
"Take as many points as you want Ferret Face, Hermione'll just replace them later," Harry retorted. Draco's mouth tightened at the Ferret Face comment. He still wasn't completely over the incident, although watching his father murder that weirdo Moody had helped considerably.  
  
"Get out of my way," Draco barked, pushing past them both. His head was banging too much to get into a duel. He really needed that potion.  
  
"Malfoy?" A voice said. It was bossy and determined. One person.  
  
"Granger?" Draco said, abit taken aback as he turned to see where she was. She had a face like thunder and was standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where were you? You know we're supposed to look after the first years! If you're not going to do your duty and just take House Points when you feel like it then - ," Hermione began her usual rant and rage.  
  
"Then what? You'll go sniveling to Dumbledore? Get Weasel after me? Please," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Hermione was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Stop abusing your authority. If I see you taking anymore unlawful points, I'll make a complaint. You don't deserve to be Head Boy anyway!" Hermione spat at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? I suppose Saint Potter was most annoyed when his badge didn't come, he usually gets everything anyway," Draco said sulkily.  
  
"Oh grow up Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and stormed off toward Ron and Harry who were sniggering. Draco was now in an even worse mood as he strode down the dank corridors that led to Professor Snape's classroom.  
  
Draco reached the door and smoothed his hair before he knocked. He didn't wait to be told to come in, instead just shoving the door open and swinging in.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk, marking pieces of parchments viciously then throwing them onto a separate pile. He looked up when he heard Draco enter.  
  
"Yes?" Snape asked, looking away from Draco and continuing marking.  
  
"I need another potion," Draco replied, stopping in front of his desk.  
  
Snape looked up sharply.  
  
"Another?"  
  
Draco looked at his feet. His father had warned him to curb his drinking but what did he know?  
  
"Yes, I need another. And probably more so make a large batch," Draco replied.  
  
Snape said nothing as he put his black quill down and swooped to his personal store cupboard. He reached for a bottled potion which was a nasty green looking colour.  
  
He placed on his desk in front of Draco. Draco went to reach for it but Snape caught his wrist.  
  
"This will be the last time Malfoy. I'm not your wet nurse. If I find you in here again after it, I'll owl your father personally. Understood?" Snape's eyes were boring into Draco's and he knew he was beat. He could live without the hangover cure, Muggles did, didn't they?  
  
"Yes, uncle," Draco said sincerely and snatched his arm away from Snape's grip.  
  
He left the classroom and made his way back toward the Great Hall for some breakfast. As he went, Draco pulled out the cork on the bottle and downed the disgusting mess in one. He tossed the bottle away and put on his best 'I'm Head Boy so watch it' face.  
  
It amused him when younger students got of his way as he passed. He was finally king of Hogwarts...well he always had been but at least his badge proved it.  
  
Draco jogged up the stone steps and found the corridors weren't as packed as usual. Instead, he saw Hermione striding straight toward him, clutching the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What does she want now?" Draco thought to himself as it was quite clear she was heading straight for him.  
  
"What?" Draco said sourly as Hermione stopped in front of him.  
  
"I," Hermione began and Draco noticed her face had softened. She glanced away from him. "I just read about your mother. I'm, I'm sorry."  
  
Draco felt the colour drain from his face. Hermione must've noticed because she stepped back from him slightly, her grip tightening on the paper.  
  
"Give me that," Draco demanded and snatched the Prophet from her. The headline made his insides turn to ice. They had found out.  
  
Draco looked up from the paper at Hermione, who looked quite scared.  
  
"This is no-one's business but mine. I don't need your sympathy Mudblood," Draco spat, screwing up the paper. Hermione changed from frightened to angry.  
  
"Why did I even bother?" She replied angrily, looking at Draco. Even though he was scowling, his grey eyes were hollow and full of hurt. "But I am sorry, no-one deserves this. Not even you."  
  
Draco watched as once again, Hermione turned on her heel and strode back down the corridor, her hair bouncing behind her.  
  
He looked away and back at the newspaper. It had all the details of his mother's death but had conveniently left out the part about how his father had actually used his wife as a shield to save his own skin.  
  
Draco screwed up the paper and squeezed tightly between his hands until they began to hurt. Now the whole of Hogwarts would know. Great. 


	2. Chapter Two

Draco enjoyed Potions very much. Mainly because all he had to do was sit at the back and enjoy seeing Snape torture the Gryffindor's.  
  
It was a shame really that Longbottom hadn't decided to do Potions for his NEWTs, Draco had enjoyed seeing him squirm under Snape's hateful eye the most.  
  
Draco was sitting next to Crabbe at the back with his head resting on the table, listening to Hermione answer every single question with extreme gusto. He looked up and noticed Parvati Patil had been gazing at him, she quickly looked away though and began scribbling something to make it look like she was making notes.  
  
Draco smirked, another lamb to the slaughter he supposed.  
  
"Anyone else? Please before Granger's head gets any bigger?" Snape said lazily, tired of listening to Hermione. Ron was shooting daggers at Snape but Hermione had learnt not to let the comments hurt her. She merely continued writing her notes.  
  
"Malfoy, how about you?" Snape said suddenly, looking expectantly at him.  
  
Draco panicked slightly, he hadn't been listening at all. What the hell was the question? If Snape made him look a fool, he would be very sorry indeed.  
  
"I'll repeat the question, shall I?" Snape said, his eyes glittering. A few students laughed quietly and exchanged glances. Ron and Harry turned and looked at Draco expectantly, smirking.  
  
"How long does truth serum take to mature?" Snape said slowly and carefully. Draco gave him a hard look, he was a very lucky one. That question was easy.  
  
"A month or even better, a full moon's cycle," Draco replied lazily, not bothering to look at Snape as he said it, instead scratching the desk with his quill.  
  
"Good Draco, twenty points to Slytherin," Snape said, turning back to the blackboard.  
  
Some of the students whispered angrily. Hermione had answered at least a dozen hard questions perfectly and hadn't earnt a single point but Draco got twenty for the easiest question all lesson!  
  
Draco just sat smugly, grinning obnoxiously at everyone who dared turn to give him a dirty look. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing stupidly at his side.  
  
The lesson ended and Draco wanted to get out quickly. He got to the door and someone ran into him, almost knocking him over.  
  
"Watch it Cross!" Draco said hotly, smoothing his robe as Stallion merely carried on without a backward glance or a sorry. Draco stood, watching him angrily.  
  
"I can't believe Snape, the greasy git. Twenty points to Slytherin for that!" Ron was saying heatedly to Hermione and Harry. They pushed past the crush at the door, not noticing Draco. Parvati however, who was following along behind them turned and flashed Draco a smile.  
  
Draco didn't smile back as he was too maddened by Stallion but he made a mental note to think up a plan for her later, even if she was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said suddenly. It caught Draco very unawares, hadn't he just seen her walk off?  
  
"What?" He snapped back, and stalked down the corridor, making Hermione follow him.  
  
"We have to make sure everyone is back in their common rooms by nine remember? Are you going to turn up tonight or am I going to have to patrol alone again?" Hermione asked airily.  
  
"I'll be there, stop pestering me for one minute, will you?" Draco said. He was very annoyed and didn't know why.  
  
"Fine, See you then," Hermione snapped back and turned, leaving Draco alone.  
  
He stopped and watched after her, a habit he couldn't get rid of. He wanted to make sure she got out of eye sight alright, even if he didn't admit to himself.  
  
"OI! Malfoy!" An unmistakable voice shrieked. Draco turned, in no mood for Pansy Parkinson today.  
  
She came walking towards him with her little gang, smirking and clutching the Daily Prophet. Draco felt his cheeks drain of colour again.  
  
"Oh sod off Pansy," Draco barked and went to walk away. The girls began their high pitched giggling as Pansy stepped forward, clearing her throat to read from the newspaper.  
  
"Ahem, shocking news emerged today of the death of a member of one of the most influential families of the decade. Narcissa Malfoy, 41 was murdered late this summer -," Pansy began reading but was cut off by Draco who grabbed her wrist tightly and ripped the paper from her hands.  
  
"I'm well aware of how my mother was killed. I don't need your pug face telling me, got it? If I find out you've been going around giggling like the idiot you are about it, I'll hurt you so much, you'll wish you were at the hands of Lord Voldemort instead of I," Draco hissed. He threw Pansy's arm away from him, leaving her open mouthed and trembling. Her gang all looked petrified.  
  
Draco stormed off down the corridor, leaving the group of idiots behind.  
  
That night at dinner, Draco was sat between Crabbe and Goyle, feeling nauseous at the disgusting noises they were making.  
  
Draco pushed his food around his plate and looking discreetly over at Hermione who was chatting to Ginny Weasley. He watched Hermione laugh at something and give Ron a look he'd wish she'd give him.  
  
Draco sipped his pumpkin juice and noticed Parvati was looking at him again, smiling shyly. All this girl did was look at him! Draco reminded himself to talk to her later; it'd be a personal best to get with twins. Two very attractive and willing twins.  
  
Draco heard a shriek from the other end of the Slytherin table. It was Pansy. Draco ignored it, he had no more time for her. They'd had a very rough break-up and Draco wondered what he ever saw in her.  
  
Suddenly, a burning pain so intense on Draco's left forearm made him gasp and drop his cutlery onto his plate, making it clatter loudly. He grabbed his forearm tightly and screwed up his eyes, Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same.  
  
"Come on," Draco grunted, getting up from the table and ignoring the odd looks. He saw Harry whisper something to Ron and they both gave him dirty, knowing looks.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle huddled outside the Great Hall, breathing quickly. Draco rolled up his sleeve slowly, revealing a burning black skull and serpent.  
  
"It's Lord Voldemort," Draco uttered as Crabbe and Goyle looked at their own arms. Pansy came striding up behind them, clutching her arm.  
  
"What's he playing at?" She demanded, as if Draco would know.  
  
"We better get down to Hogsmeade and Apparate. He's obviously serious about this," Draco said shortly and headed toward the main doors of Hogwarts castle. 


	3. Chapter Three

The foursome appeared at the old Riddle house into a packed room. Draco kept his head down at first, knowing his father would be somewhere up the front, Voldemort's right hand man.  
  
"I don't like that thing," Pansy muttered as Nagini slithered past, flicking her tongue at Pansy. Draco ignored it, there was no point in worrying over a snake, what exactly would it do? Bite him?  
  
"My youngest Deatheaters, welcome," came a menacing, unmistakable voice. Lord Voldemort appeared through the crowd of people and came to a halt in front of the four Slytherin seventh years. Draco looked up at the tall, hugely powerful man and didn't feel a flicker of fear.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at each one in turn, smiling at each. He tucked Pansy's hair behind her ear and she whimpered in fear. His touch was deathly cold and she knew he was quite capable and willing to kill her in a second.  
  
"Do not fear me, I am your master Miss Parkinson. You are to serve me and cherish every moment you spend in my presence," Voldemort said, smiling vampishly. Pansy nodded quickly and looked at her feet. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Master Malfoy, would you come with me?" Voldemort said. It wasn't a question, it was a command. The dark Lord turned and Draco was left with no choice but to follow behind him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was conversing with McNair, briefly looked at his son as Draco walked past and he didn't say a thing.  
  
"In here, Draco," Voldemort said, standing aside and allowing Draco to go into the empty room first. It looked like a study, it had a desk and a glowing fireplace with some comfy looking chairs arranged either side of the fire with a very old looking rug between them. Draco wrinkled his nose, he could almost smell the Muggles and the room wasn't exactly plush. Lord Voldemort had the power but he obviously lacked taste or money. Or both.  
  
"I do not dwell on material things Draco. I have no need for expensive things. I am sorry if this room isn't up to your standards," Voldemort replied from across the room. Draco turned mouth open; he forgot what an excellent Occulems he was. Voldemort walked over to Draco, levitating two glasses of some amber coloured liquid. "Sit."  
  
Draco obeyed and sank into the nearest chair, the heat from the fire tingling his face.  
  
He watched Lord Voldemort sit down slowly and sip from his glass before sending Draco the second glass. Draco took it and knew immediately it was Firewhisky. It smelt old and expensive.  
  
"Do you know why I chose you and the three others for Deatheaters? I could have basically anybody but I chose four eighteen year olds," Voldemort began slowly, sipping his drink. He hadn't moved his eyes from Draco since Draco had entered the room.  
  
"No, I don't," Draco replied. "My Lord," He added quickly.  
  
"You know my history with Potter. I know your history with Potter too, I know much more than you think. I do not want him alive. This is the year I will finally end him. He is of age now and an extremely powerful wizard. He's more powerful than you, Draco. But his power comes from his goodness, yours come from your hatred and your shame which is a potent poison if used in the correct way," Voldemort paused and put his glass down on the small table beside him.  
  
"You along with Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle Junior have a very important year ahead of you. You will assist in the downfall of Harry Potter. You can be closer to him than any other Deatheater I have without PolyJuice. Do you understand me Draco?"  
  
Draco gulped. He would love nothing more than to assist in the death of Potter but...Hermione. Soon she was consuming his thoughts and Draco tried desperately to push her out.  
  
"Your priorities are right Draco. The best way to weaken a hero is to take away everything he lives for. I believe he would do anything for his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. If I were to kidnap them, he would follow them to the ends of the earth."  
  
Draco felt physically sick. He knew if he didn't get out of here and back to school he would say something he would regret very much.  
  
"I will do what I can for you, my Lord," Draco said, drawing himself up in his chair and looking the dark Lord in the eye.  
  
"Good Draco. I hope I will not regret my decision. Go back to school now and I will call for you when I have perfected my plan. Remember, evil always prevails even if you think you are beaten. Evil will always prevail."  
  
Draco had been retching in the Head Boy and Girl bathroom for a good half hour.  
  
His eyes stung and his stomach was burning. His heart hurt the most though, at what he knew he would have to do.  
  
One thing was on his mind, Hermione and ways to protect her. He would not let the Dark Lord take her as bait. Weasley, yes but Hermione...he couldn't think about it any more.  
  
He retched again just as the door opened and slammed shut.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's head shot up and he smoothed his hair back but it fell straight back into his eyes. He wiped his mouth and turned to see Hermione looking shocked. He fell back against the wall, too weak and tired to care.  
  
"Merlin, Draco! Let me guess, you're drunk again?" Hermione said, going to a sink and wetting a towel with cold water. She laid it on the back of his neck gingerly, well aware he would probably curse her. But he looked so small and human.  
  
"I am not drunk," Draco croaked, his throat stung like hell and although the cold towel felt good, he reached for it and flung it on the floor.  
  
"Oh grow up Malfoy! I'm trying to help!" Hermione said angrily, snatching up the towel from the floor, rinsing it again and laying it back on his neck.  
  
He heard her walk away and begin running a shower and jostling the curtain angrily. Then she was back.  
  
"Can you go to the hospital wing or something? I want to shower in peace please," Hermione asked airily. Draco knew he could not move, he'd just have to lie here all night.  
  
"Like I'd want to catch a glimpse of you. Do a Shielding Charm or haven't you mastered that one yet?" Draco spat back as best he could. His stomach was settling slightly but he was still sick with fear.  
  
Hermione left and went back to her shower. Draco could hear her prattling about with bottles of shampoo or something, he wasn't sure but she was taking her time getting into the shower.  
  
Draco pushed himself onto his knees and with his head spinning, he stood up. He took a few sloppy steps and had to lean heavily with his shoulder against the stone wall until the dizziness stopped.  
  
He reached for his wand and performed a refreshing spell on himself. He looked and smelt better but he didn't feel it. He wobbled over to where he could hear Hermione.  
  
He stopped dead when he saw what she was doing. She had her back to him, unaware he was there.  
  
Draco felt his breaths become ragged as Hermione prepared to step into the shower. He couldn't tear his eyes from her unclothed form, everything was how he'd pictured but better. Much, much better.  
  
"Are you gone, Draco?" Hermione yelled, startling him so much he clutched his heart and grabbed the sink. She waited with her head slightly turned so she could hear.  
  
"No," Draco said hoarsely. It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. She screamed when she saw how close Draco was and scrabbled furiously for a towel to cover herself.  
  
"You, you...were you spying on me? How dare you! I can't believe you Malfoy, you sneaking, slimy little..." Hermione began shouting but something inside Draco made him lunge forward and push his lips against hers.  
  
He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back roughly against the wall, making her squeak under him. She hadn't pushed him away yet.  
  
Draco kissed her with such passion, Hermione believed she may faint right there and then through the shock of it all. She couldn't deny she was enjoying it.  
  
Draco's mind was racing but he knew he didn't want to let her go. It was wrong, so, so wrong. She was never supposed to know about his secret desire but he just needed to hold her. He knew as long as he kissed her, she was safe from everything.  
  
Usually, Draco would've made further moves if it had been any other girl but he didn't want to ruin it. She was letting him kiss her and that was good enough. She deserved to be treated better than any other girl Draco had been with.  
  
"Draco," Hermione murmured, pushing him away finally. Draco stepped back slightly, giving her the space. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to carry on in his life. If he could just stay here with Hermione, all would right with the world.  
  
"What am I doing?" Draco said suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Hermione and her surprised expression.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" She replied. She was still clutching her towel around her with one hand.  
  
"Just, forget it. I'm not well. Forget it. It meant nothing," Draco said quickly and angrily. What was he saying?  
  
"But, Draco..." Hermione began but he had already turned and was leaving the bathroom. He heard Hermione shout his name angrily, desperately but he had already slammed the door shut and was practically running down the corridor toward Slytherin Dungeon. 


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Draco was face down at the Slytherin table. He hadn't slept a wink and he felt so sick, he wasn't sure how he was actually going to make it through the day.  
  
He could hear Pansy and Blaise talking and Snape was talking to someone further down the table. All he wanted to do was go and talk to Hermione but if he did, he knew he'd just make it worse. All he could do was insult her whenever he tried to have a conversation.  
  
He had Ancient Runes first; one of the only lessons Hermione wasn't constantly flanked by Potty and Weasel. Perhaps he could talk to her during that. Or perhaps he'd just go back to his dormitory and never come out again.  
  
Draco lifted his head from the table and took a large drink from his pumpkin juice just as the owl post came. It hurt Draco to look at the owls, for he always expected one to come from his mother like it used to.  
  
He let the familiar pain sweep over him as he looked over at Gryffindor table at Hermione who was now reading her Daily Prophet, half listening to whatever Ron was saying to her. She looked tired also but she could be green and covered in boils and Draco would still think she was beautiful.  
  
"Who are you gazing at then?" Pansy said, her voice cutting through Draco's thoughts like a knife.  
  
"What?" He snapped back, looking at her. She was craning her neck to try and see who Draco had been looking at.  
  
"Parvati? Don't tell me you're moving onto Gryffindor's now, it was bad enough when you were banging that Cho Chang from Ravenclaw," Pansy said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Oh shut your face for the love of Merlin. Keep your piggy little nose out of my business just because I'd rather do Longbottom than you," Draco spat at her. He got up from the table, knocking over some glasses as he went. He ignored the cries of protest as he went and glared at Stallion who sitting at the very end of the table alone. Stallion merely looked away slowly and turned a page of a book he was reading.  
  
"How he is a Slytherin, I'll never know," Draco muttered to himself, pushing the doors of the Great Hall open with force. "What?" He barked at two small girls who were eying him curiously. They hurried into the Great Hall and Draco fought the urge to curse them, just for the hell of it. Draco kicked a stone pillar at the foot of the stairs that led to most classrooms and let out a shout. He was so frustrated with himself and his stupidity. Why had he kissed Hermione? Why did he do it?  
  
She was a Muggle-born, scum of the earth but Draco loved her with everything he had. Her determination and courage were admirable and anyone who put up with Ron and Harry for seven years had to be commended. How anyone could listen to Potter's poor little hero story or Weasley's stupidness was beyond Draco.  
  
Draco knew how Ron felt about Hermione. It was so obvious but nothing had ever come of it. He was unsure if the two had spoken about it but all he knew was Hermione had never made any move to make her and Ron a couple.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco shouted out in fright, which was happening more and more.  
  
"What?" He demanded, turning to see who it was. He felt his face fall when he saw it was Hermione, not looking too pleased.  
  
"I, I think we need to talk. Now," Hermione replied in her business like voice.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you. I've got to go," Draco said as nastily as he could and made off down the corridor but Hermione caught him up and ran in front of him so he had to stop.  
  
"Are you deaf? I said I don't want to talk to you about anything. Get out of my way before I curse you out of the way," Draco shouted, ripping his wand from his robes. He really didn't want this, not when he was already riled up.  
  
"No. Curse me but I'm talking to you. Now," Hermione said bossily. She was pointing her wand at Draco too.  
  
"If it's about last night, I told you. I wasn't myself. So if you've come thinking I like you then you're wrong," Draco snapped.  
  
"I came to talk about last night and why it really happened," Hermione said quietly and clearly.  
  
"Are you stupid? I didn't mean it and I regret it," Draco replied angrily. Hermione was glaring at him, not satisfied with his answer.  
  
"You maybe a hit with certain girls but you can't just come and force yourself on me. It doesn't work like that Draco, not with me," Hermione said finally. Draco was confused, what exactly was she saying here? Did she feel the same way? Maybe it wasn't such a huge mistake after all. "Then I'm sorry. I just wanted to, I don't know," Draco said, his voice softening slightly. Hermione furrowed her brow at his comment.  
  
"Draco, what exactly are you saying?" She asked, folding her arms.  
  
"I, like you. You can't say you don't feel the same, you kissed me back!" Draco said, panicking at her expression and trying to defend his comment. She did kiss him back after all!  
  
"No Draco, I don't like you. That kiss, it was nothing. You aren't capable of loving anyone but yourself anyway," Hermione replied. Draco felt sick once again. She didn't feel the same way. He had just admitted his feelings and she didn't feel the same about him. Draco had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He was vulnerable now.  
  
Draco must've been staring dumbly at Hermione for at least a full minute. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He thought about cursing her memory away but he knew in his heart he could never ever curse her on purpose.  
  
"Did you hear me Draco?" Hermione said, cutting Draco's thoughts in two.  
  
Draco looked at her slowly and said nothing. He merely turned around and walked in the opposite direction as fast as he could, leaving Hermione confused and alone.  
  
"I cannot believe his nerve!" Hermione muttered angrily to herself, wanting to slam her dormitory door but didn't as the other girls were already asleep in bed. "I'm going straight to Dumbledore, left me alone again to look after the whole school!"  
  
Hermione undressed quickly and threw herself into bed, still seething. She wouldn't forget this; Malfoy was probably too busy trying to sleep with people to think about anyone else.  
  
Hermione stopped muttering angrily when she heard a voice coming from one of the girl's beds. She strained to listen to see who it was. It sounded like Parvati but she was speaking so quietly Hermione couldn't understand her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried to stop listening, she was being nosy and it was probably just her sleep talking again or something.  
  
Someone wrenched back Parvati's hangings around her bed and Hermione heard footsteps on the wooden floor. Hermione rolled over, expecting to see Parvati but a barely clothed Draco Malfoy came into full view. Hermione froze, staring at what she was seeing. Draco glanced at her and smirked nastily before turning and saying something to Parvati and then leaving.  
  
Instantly, Lavender jumped over to Parvati's bed and began questioning her. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and rolled back over but she was left to listen to those two giggling for most of the night over the same boy Hermione had kissed just over twenty four hours ago. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione came down for breakfast the next morning with a face like thunder. She threw herself into her seat and began pouring herself a coffee, slopping it everywhere as she did so. She then proceeded to knock over the milk and emptied half the jar of marmalade on her toast by accident.

"In a bad mood by any chance?" Ron asked, putting down the Daily Prophet.

Hermione scowled at him and began scraping the excess marmalade from her toast before giving up and hurling it across the table where it landed in Seamus Finnegan's bowl of cereal.

"I'm guessing it's quite serious. Harry?" Ron said, leaving Harry to find out what was wrong with their friend.

"Are you -," Harry began but Hermione began ranting.

"All bloody night I had to listen to that twit giggle about Malfoy, talking of whom didn't turn up for evening patrol again. I swear I'm going to Dumbledore about him; he doesn't take his authority seriously at all and thinks he can leave it all to me. Well, I'll show him, I'll show him indeed!"

"Um, right," Harry said quietly, giving Ron a significant look to which Ron returned with a roll of his eyes.

"Who was giggling all night anyway?" Ron asked, putting far too much bacon in his mouth at once.

"Parvati Patil," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"What? Malfoy and Parvati?" Ron asked incredulously, his mouth hanging open.

"The very pair," Hermione snapped back.

"So are you - ," Harry tried once more but Hermione had swept up from the table with a flutter of robes and left again before either of the two boys could call her back.

Draco managed to force his eyes open at around eleven o'clock that morning. It took him a while to compose himself and work out where exactly he was.

He groaned as the memories of the previous night began flooding back to him and he yanked the cotton sheet and the heavy emerald velvet cover over his head, plunging him in darkness in an attempt to escape his mind.

He had drunk far, far too much again and there was no way he could go to Snape for a potion. His head was throbbing unbelievably, his throat was sore and every bone in his body ached.

He could vaguely remember Parvati leading him up to her dorm, doing some kind of charm to prevent the staircase from turning into a slide and the rest was a horrible blur. This was the first time he wasn't proud of his behaviour.

He pushed the covers off himself and slowly rolled out of bed, feeling the cold air prickle his unclothed form like very sharp pins. He rubbed his eyes but had to energy to stretch so instead he forced his legs to carry him to the bathroom where he just stood under a hot shower.

The steamy water massaged his muscles and he wished his mind could be soothed as easily.

He stayed under the water for a long time, and shut the water off with a heavy heart. He wrapped his rich emerald towel around his waist and gave himself a long, hard look in the mirror.

"Something seems to trouble the young master," the mirror said quietly, using its calm and passive voice. "Such a man as yourself should have no troubles."

"You have no idea," Draco replied honestly, wiping the steam off the mirror with a wet hand.

"Clouded minds see clouded images," the mirror said slowly. "Perhaps young master should bring the sun through his dark days?"

Draco looked up at the mirror and saw himself unsurprisingly. The words rang in his ears. The mirror was correct.

"I can't," Draco said quietly. "I can never have the sun."

"Ah, the sun the master craves is not beyond reach and she shines only for one. The light in the young master's darkness," the mirror replied sagely, its soft, cool voice coursing through Draco like some euphoric drug.

Draco turned from the mirror and whipped the towel from around his waist and dropped it on the floor. The mirrors words had awaken something inside of Draco and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

He got dressed, checked the time and headed down to the Great Hall, where he knew Hermione would be.

Draco emerged from the Slytherin common room and began weaving through back corridors and up flights of stairs with determination in his eyes.

He rounded the corner and was mere feet away from the great doors to the Hall when a crippling pain shot up his left arm and into his shoulder, making his knees buckle.

"Ah!" Draco panted, clutching his forearm tightly as it burned fiercer. The Dark Lord was in no mood to be waiting around for his Deatheaters.

Draco took one last look at the Great Hall before storming down the steps of Hogwarts castle and out into the brisk October morning still clutching his arm.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Just a little shorty chappie...can get on with the sex soon! Yay! (hears everyone whispering 'Sex you say? What sex?')

Big thank you to all who have reviewed my last chapter: **Lossien, total-nirvana, TomsPink and shyngr8.** Reviews make me happy, happy me wants to write more!

* * *

Draco Apparated to the old Riddle House and was stunned by the silence. He had expected to see many Deatheaters standing around, talking and waiting but instead he was quite alone.

"M-Master Malfoy!" Wormtail said suddenly, sounding very fearful. Draco turned, having almost jumped from his skin at the shock of hearing some ones voice. Wormtail was looking worse than ever, his clothes were pitiful and his skin had drawn into the hollows of his face and neck which was looking more pallid than ever.

"Come, Master wants to see you immediately. There is very little time," Wormtail continued in his hushed but desperate tones. He reached out and began tugging Draco by the sleeve of his robes toward Voldemort's chamber.

Draco said nothing, feeling nervous and confused about what the Dark Lord wanted with Draco this time. He was still feeling nervous about confronting Hermione and concentrated on pushing her from his mind. The Dark Lord could not know.

Wormtail pushed the heavy doors open with all the strength he could muster and stood aside for Draco to enter, his head bowed.

Draco stepped inside the dark room, the only light from the small fire crackling in the fire place. The whole house was dark and dank even though it was the middle of the day.

"Sit," the cold and familiar voice of Lord Voldemort ordered. He was sitting in a chair by the fire with the back to Draco. He slipped in the high backed chair opposite the Lord, not daring to look at him directly.

"_Don't think on her, don't think on her,"_ Draco said over and over in his head and instead imagined Potter dying a most horrible and gruesome death.

The Dark Lord chuckled softly which made Draco snap his gaze to him.

"Patience my boy. Patience," Lord Voldemort said, sipping from a short glass.

Draco drew a long breath and exhaled as softly as possible, feeling his heart hammer against his chest and his stomach tie in knots.

"They say great minds think alike Draco. You have indeed proved that more than once," Voldemort continued. He spoke quietly and had not looked at Draco yet, instead his gaze rested on the crackling embers of the fire.

"You have an important year ahead of you; it will either make or break you. Succeed and you will have the wizarding world in your hands. Fail...well I have no use for people who fail."

Draco gulped uncomfortably.

"I have noticed over the years that taking away everything from Potter makes him weak. I said before, a hero's weakness is his loved ones. His beloved parents are gone, Sirius Black is gone. Your very own father disposed of Alastor Moody whom Potter had turned to. All that is left is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Draco panicked slightly at the mention of Hermione's name but quickly tried to regain his melancholy.

"I want you to befriend Miss Granger. I know that you and she are Head Boy and Girl so it will be very easy. Make her trust you Draco, by any means possible. Take away the girl who seems to be the back bone of Potter's existence and the hero will fall. Understand?"

Draco understood loud and clear. The Dark Lord was _telling _Draco to go with Hermione but he knew there was a catch. The worst possible catch imaginable.

"Bring her to me when I believe the time is right. We'll see just how much Potter cares for his little Mudblood friend when she's being tortured."

The Dark Lord emitted a sharp laugh whilst Draco could only stare back at him. He had to pretend to relish the thought but how was he supposed to laugh along with his Master when images of Hermione in excruciating pain flashed through his mind?

"Yes, my Lord," Draco managed to croak and got up to leave once again.

Once outside of the chamber, Draco Apparated immediately into Hogsmeade and he collapsed onto the rain soaked grass as soon as his feet touched the ground.

On all fours, Draco retched and retched. Ragged breaths racked his frame as the bile burnt his throat and stomach again and again. His eyes watered and the pressure of him retching made them ache as he curled his fingers into the grass and soil making them ache with pain.

Gasping for breath, he looked toward Hogwarts castle with tired eyes and retched again as the thought of what he had to do came back to him again.

* * *

I sure do make Draco puke a lot...ah well, he gets to have fun in later chapters so that's ok.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Thanks to **kitty253** for the review! I'm slowly moving along the Draco/Hermy relationship so bear with me...I don't want to rush this fic but it's getting a little repetitive, no? Do not fear, more action to come!

* * *

Somehow Draco managed to drag himself back up to Hogwarts castle, crawl his way through the corridors and collapse into Slytherin common room. As he lay there on one of the wooden church like pews serving as a sofa, his stomach turned and his mind buzzed.

He had to befriend Hermione by orders of the Dark Lord. So she would trust him. So Voldemort could kill her.

As the wood pressed hard into his spine, Draco felt the familiar sense of being in way over his head. He was not in control of his life and found he was in this situation more and more often and wasn't sure how he managed it.

"Why me? Why?" Draco shouted to the ceiling, half expecting a reply. The shouts stung his throat, making it feel like someone was rubbing a cactus down it.

Massaging his neck, Draco closed his eyes tight and wished his life was simple again. That his mother was still alive and his father wasn't so unbearable. And he had no problems except the matter of deciding who to curse next. He wished with all his heart that he did not love Hermione, for her sake not his.

Although he didn't want to think it, Draco knew that he would probably be responsible for her death and how would he ever live with himself after that? The thought haunted him and made his body convulse with horrifying thoughts.

- - -

Even though he didn't want to, Draco forced himself down to dinner.

He sat next to Crabbe and a boy by the name of Theodore Nott who was a year below, pulling disgusted faces at Pansy and Blaise who sat opposite him, on purpose no doubt.

"Draco? Merlin to Draco...who is he staring at?" Blaise demanded, turning around, trying to follow Draco's eye line. Draco ignored her, he was too tired and sick feeling to bother with her tonight, even if her voice did cut through him like a knife and her laugh annoy him to no end.

"Either he's staring at Potter or got the hots for Granger," Blaise decided, turning her attention back to her plate. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave Draco a knowing, obnoxious grin. "Draco loves a Mudblood!"

Draco was at a loss for the girls immaturity. Pansy erupted into mind cracking peals of laughter and the two continued their cackling, drawing much attention to themselves.

"Can you please shut your faces for just five minutes?" Draco said to them through gritted teeth as he leant across the table. "I'd rather hear a Banshee singing than one more second of your laughter."

"Moody!" Pansy called, nudging Blaise in the ribs as they began yet more laughing.

Draco stiffened his jaw and set his mouth in a thin line, his eyes blazing black.

"If you do not shut up, I'm going to get out my wand and curse you right here, in front of everyone. I'm sure everyone will be most amused to see the Bat Bogey Hex attacking you," Draco said, his voice dangerously low. The girls fell quiet, Pansy looking ready to curse Draco straight back, Blaise looking apprehensive.

"Calm down Draco dear," Blaise replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "Wouldn't want you to cause any lasting damage on yourself."

"I'll show you lasting damage -," Draco said, making to sit up but Blaise caught him and held his upper body close to the table.

"Who knows? Cursing could be fun in the right situations...perhaps we'll try it when you're begging for a shag again?" She said, her dark eyes glittering and a wry smile on her lips.

Draco made to reply but noticed Hermione was making her way across the Hall and past the Slytherin table, looking his way.

Before Draco knew it or could stop it, Blaise yanked him forward and pushed her lips against his, causing the table to erupt in cat-calls.

Draco shoved her away forcefully, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. She settled herself back in her seat, a smug smile plastered on her face. Pansy was laughing but not as raucously as perhaps she could, it was a half hearted attempt at covering her jealousy.

Draco opened his mouth to allow the torrent of abuse to flow but caught sight of Hermione who had paused momentarily and was staring in disgust and disbelief. She remembered herself and hurried on her way.

"Oh dear," Blaise said, feigning sympathy toward the disappearing form of Hermione.

Draco shot her a filthy look and got up from the table, knocking it forcefully with his hips so the goblets of pumpkin juice spilled everywhere.

"You bastard!" Blaise shouted, looking down at her soaked skirt but Draco ignored her and followed after Hermione.

He saw her marching down the corridor, not too far in front and Draco sprinted to catch her up. The movements caused Draco's stomach to turn but he ignored it.

"Hermione!" Draco called, almost near her. She didn't stop, just continued to walk faster.

"Will you stop?" Draco said, catching her arm and hauling her around to face him roughly. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed but she defied her nerves and looked him straight in the eye.

"Get off me!" She said bitterly, attempting to yank her arm away but Draco held her firmly.

"Listen to me, listen!" Draco barked, gripping her arm harder. Hermione bit her lip in pain and tears began prickling her eyes but she remained silent and defiant.

"I'm...I'm sorry alright?" Draco said uneasily, loosening his grip slightly. "I'm sorry about before and about Parvati."

Hermione remained silent but her glare had softened ever so slightly.

"I, I'm having...I don't want to talk about it. Just...sorry," Draco fumbled for words. He never really told anyone his feelings and certainly wasn't going to start.

"Unaccepted," Hermione spat at him. Draco was taken aback, confused at her word.

"You're just lying, conniving scum and I'm sorry that I ever thought any different about you. Now get off me!" Hermione shouted, struggling against him. Draco caught her other arm to hold her still, she was stronger than she looked.

"I just apologised! The least you could do is accept it for Merlin's sake!" Draco shouted angrily.

"Well I'm not. I regret ever being made Head Girl because it means I have to spend time with you! You're disgusting Malfoy, you use girls as you see fit and don't care about anyone but yourself!" Hermione shouted straight back at him.

"Then I'll resign as Head Boy, let Princely Potter have the title!" Draco said bitterly.

"It's always about Harry isn't it? Why don't you just admit that you are so jealous of him and grow up? Its sad Draco, really, really pathetic and everyone knows it," Hermione replied cruelly.

Draco went quiet. Her words rang in his ears and he knew it was true. And apparently everyone else did too.

"I," Draco said and looked down into Hermione's eyes where she realised she had hit way below the belt. He looked away from her gaze and at the stone floor instead, willing his pain to disappear again.

"I'm sorry. No, really. That was out of line," Hermione explained as Draco scoffed at her words.

"Don't be," He uttered. "It's the truth."

Hermione was unsure how to reply. She had really hurt Draco Malfoy and for some reason, didn't feel good about it at all.

"I am sorry Draco," Hermione pressed, feeling very guilty with her words. "It's just, sometimes you know just how to push my buttons and make me so angry."

"Yeah well," Draco replied, still looking at the floor. A small part inside him realised Hermione was actually warming to him ever so slightly. So, he'd found his trump card.

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione continued. "I've just been under so much pressure recently and I suppose I took it out on you. You don't deserve all you got."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just been tough you know with my...mother," Draco replied quietly, wondering how well it would go down. Well, he could try it couldn't he?

"I understand Draco, you have every right to feel angry but you're not the only to have lost someone close," Hermione said gently.

Draco realised it was indeed working but he felt incredibly guilty about snaring her with his sob story. It just wasn't his style but then again he was a Slytherin through and through. 'By any means necessary' after-all.

"I know but it's just complicated. I don't want to talk about it," Draco said, looking back at Hermione from the ground.

"OK. I've got to get back to the common room, essay," Hermione explained. "Head Boy and Girl are supposed to communicate with each other about things so I'll be here if you want "

"Right," Draco said, still looking at her.

"Right," Hermione echoed then she remembered herself. "You can do night patrol tonight, I've got tons of homework."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor toward the revolving staircases that led to Gryffindor Tower without so much as a backward glance.

Draco watched her out of sight and even though their conversation proved fruitful, he still felt uneasy about it all. He felt like the conniving little worm Hermione had said he was but what choice did he have?

With a very heavy heart, Draco double backed on himself to retreat to Slytherin common room and to battle with right and wrong once again.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks to all who have reviewed me - very kind and lovely! Here's the next chappie just for you!

* * *

As Draco sat, at the back as usual in Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts he really, really wondered why he'd made the effort to turn up when he could be feeling incredibly sorry for himself in his bed under the bedclothes sulking the day away.

The biggest factor was why he'd actually chosen Defence Against the Dark Arts for NEWT's in the first place. He didn't need defence, he needed to know how to do them properly and cause as much damage as possible apparently.

The other factors were he disliked the teacher, the half breed Lupin and Harry and Ron were always present, being awarded points for the most stupidest of reasons. It made Draco's blood boil to watch them at the front answering questions and romancing the class with their apparent humorous idiotism.

He supposed the only good thing was that he could sit at the back and do very little and the obvious other, Hermione was always present in the class too.

She still answered questions like it was going out of fashion but she had greatly matured and didn't take so much embarrassing pride in getting everything correct like she previously had a few years back.

Professor Lupin was prattling on for what seemed an age about how this year was so important to their futures and NEWT's were to be taken with extreme seriousness and there would be nothing but hard work and he expected the very best from each and everyone of them.

Draco looked as about enthusiastic as Ron Weasley did but that was only because Draco couldn't be bothered. He wasn't as stupid as Weasel or Merlin forbid, _Longbottom. _

"I know some of you may think this is pretty easy but it's worth your effort to make sure you can do the spell perfectly without any fault. Please form a line."

Draco rolled his eyes. They had to do Boggarts again. Boggarts, the easiest thing to over come. Thinking about it, Draco smiled wolfishly. Last time they did them, Potter kept fainting all over the place.

As Lavender was taking her turn first and Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle were skulking at the back, he thought it good opportunity to reminisce about their third year Dementor experience with his two friends but his plans were dashed almost as soon as they had begun.

"Draco, come and have a go next," Professor Lupin said loudly, motioning him to come up to the front.

Draco scoffed.

"Why not let Potter have another go or is he scared he'll see a big, bad Dementor again?"

A few people sniggered, most people sneered and Professor Lupin didn't look particularly impressed but he waited for Draco to drag himself to the front after he had smirked at Crabbe and Goyle.

On his way to the front, a thought came into his mind. What exactly was his worst fear…?

Oh Merlin, what if it turned into Lord Voldemort or his father?

Suddenly, it seemed not such a brilliant idea at all that he had a go.

"Actually sir," He began but there was no use trying to excuse himself. He'd just look pathetic in front of everyone and he wasn't prepared to show the class he was afraid of a Boggart.

He got to the beginning of the queue and looked at the wardrobe. Sweat was slowly beginning to form around his temples and he gripped his wand tightly to stop his hand from shaking.

Inside, he was cursing. He was Draco Malfoy, nothing was too big for him. Why should be afraid of what he was afraid of? It wouldn't turn into anything because he was afraid of nothing and no-one.

"Ready?" Lupin called and Draco stood, his eye trained on the wardrobe and jaw set, awaiting his fate rather grimly.

Lupin swished his wand the wardrobe door swung open.

What emerged startled absolutely everyone in the room, including Crabbe and Goyle, Potter and even Professor Lupin.

The door swung open and Hermione's dead body fell out onto the floor. Her hair was covering most of her face and it was matted with blood. She looked in an extremely bad way.

Draco couldn't actually move. He stood frozen, shocked and appalled at the sight and petrified that everyone was seeing that his worst fear was a dead Mudblood.

Hermione stared at her own dead and bloodied body in horror, her face as white as a sheet. Beside her stood Ron, the exact colour.

Draco couldn't even remember the word to make it go away. How could that turn into anything remotely funny? Draco doubted he'd ever laugh again actually.

The silence was deafening and Draco needed to get out, to stop the stares he was getting, to get rid of Hermione's dead body.

He managed to look to the real Hermione, and their eyes met briefly before she looked away nervously. She looked scared and confused. Horrified.

Draco turned on his heel and fled the room, cloak billowing behind him and never, ever wanting to see anyone in that room again.

As he ran toward Slytherin Dungeon, one thing was on his mind. If the Dark Lord did indeed get his hands on Hermione, that would be more than likely her fate.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Hi guys - thanks for all my reviews! Here's the next chappie - just a shortie one to lead onto a much more exciting one (maybe!) Enjoy all!

* * *

"DRACO!"

Draco didn't hear his name being called for his mind was too clouded with all kinds of terrible and panicked thoughts. Questions were flooding through his mind and he could barely make sense of them all.

"MALFOY!"

The shout echoed around the corridor and the tone was impatient and slightly high pitched. Draco slowed, for his muscles were burning and his breath was short. He put a hand on the wall beside him, feeling the coldness shot up his arm instantly as he doubled over slightly to catch his breath.

When he looked up, his hair was falling into his eyes and he could barely make out Hermione standing in front of him, arms by her side and a questioning yet afraid expression.

Draco stood up straight and flicked his hair from his eyes, still panting gently. Hermione was breathing loudly and quickly and her eyes looked red.

Draco had no idea what to say to the girl and she said nothing so there they stood looking at each other, expressions continually changing from questioning to wondering to anger and everything in between.

"Draco," Hermione said at long last, her voice small and wary. "I need an explanation and I need one now."

Draco didn't have one. There was nothing he could say that would save him. It was the truth or nothing and he certainly didn't want to tell her truth. He had planned on never telling anything, admiring from afar was fine by him but now he was being dragged into a situation he had fought to keep himself from and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I can't," Draco replied, his voice matching Hermione's. She had never heard him speak so _human_, he always spoke with such scathing and mocking tones whenever she was close enough to hear.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to say tough, he had to explain but she just couldn't bring herself to boss him around. She felt sorry for him for his steely grey eyes were clouded with pain and misunderstanding. She could see he was just as shocked and confused over his Boggart as she was. But she also knew that he was the only one with the answer and it was glaring obvious to her and everyone else who was present in that room what it meant.

Draco cared about her.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned. Perhaps he could answer that?

"I don't know," Draco sighed. He had never been more vulnerable in front of anyone in his whole life. His mind was elsewhere, panicking about the consequences of that damned lesson. He had absolutely no idea where he go from here with Hermione or how he was going to save face.

The truth was looking to be the only way out and as he thought it, his forearm began to self consciously burn. The Dark Lord wasn't calling but his conscious was. He was actually battling with right and wrong and it was horribly alien to him, he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Meet me tonight at eight in the Quidditch stands. Don't mention anything to anybody," Draco said at once, realizing this would buy him time. He was being backed into a corner here and he wanted to get out.

Their eyes met and they both saw a revelation before them. Draco was being sincere and Hermione was being understanding.

Draco took a step toward Hermione, not taking his eyes off her. Why he moved was beyond him but as he watched Hermione part her lips and inhale a ragged breath, he lost whatever nerve he was running on and walked away from her.

He stormed down the corridor, cloak billowing behind him and eyes squeezed tight shut, berating himself over and over.

Hermione watched him leave and felt cold fear rise in her chest, he was the image of his father but her feelings for him were all over the place. In one heart beat she hated him, feared him, loathed everything that he was and stood for but in the next a sickly sweet love was building, his power and person was incredibly attractive to any hot blooded girl and she found herself liking the feeling.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Hi all, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappie just for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco had been pacing the Quidditch stands since five o'clock, thinking everything over. He had thought over Hermione and what the hell he was going to say to her then his thoughts crawled to Lord Voldemort but Draco hadn't the faintest idea of what he was to do about him.

Finally, Draco persuaded his mind onto happier thoughts and instantly, they fell on Hermione. Draco imagined every scenario possible that she and him could have, the fights, the make ups, the talks, the actions…Draco found himself smiling at his thoughts, something he hadn't done for a long, long time.

Actually, Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled properly over a nice thought. A genuinely nice thought, not one about terrible things happening to Potter or his father, even though to be fair, those were quite pleasing.

Draco just couldn't understand what Hermione was doing to him or why he was letting himself fall in deep. It was very out of character and although he wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with it, he didn't really want it to away either.

Draco wondered what other sort of feelings Hermione could ignite for him and was just about to start imagining something incredibly pleasing when he heard the voice that usually makes him cringe.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned. The voice was hard and cold but unmistakable. He turned and saw Hermione, wrapped in her school cloak and dappled in the silvery moonlight. He looked at his watch.

"You're half an hour late," He said, careful of which tone he used. It was cold but forgiving. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"You're lucky I turned up at all," She said hotly. "I don't make it a point to meet with a Slytherin in the dark. Especially you."

"What's the matter? Couldn't drag yourself away from Weasel and Potty?" Draco spat back, forgetting himself. It was amazing how quickly she could manage to rile him up. Draco realised himself and cleared his throat. Hermione looked furious.

"Sorry," He muttered, looking at her. Her angry stare faltered momentarily but was soon restored without fail.

"What have you got to say to me because I haven't the time to stand around. If you haven't forgotten we are Head Girl and Boy and have duties you know," Hermione replied shortly, arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I, ah, sit down," Draco instructed, mainly stalling for time for he was still unsure how to address the problem between them.

Hermione said nothing but sat down anyway. Draco sat next to her, be it with one seat separating them. Hermione sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"About today. And the Boggart," Draco said, deciding to get some courage finally and dive straight in. He couldn't beat around the bush any longer, he was starting to annoy himself now.

Hermione turned her head quickly as he spoke and watched him. Draco looked to her and self consciously looked down at the ground. He could feel her eyes boring into him as he continued to speak.

"I'm sorry about that. I, I don't know why it happened. Probably a defect cast off Lupin dragged up from somewhere," Draco continued. Inwardly, he sighed. What a stupid excuse.

"Is that it?" Hermione demanded. "You made me meet you in the dark and risk my Head Girl badge for _that_?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?" Draco replied hotly. She was doing it again.

"Everything was wrong with it. For one, it's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard and I only came because I thought you'd tell me the truth about all this. Whatever is going on Malfoy, you are to sort it right here, right now," She replied angrily, shouting directly at him.

"Merlin," Draco sighed under his breath. How bossy and obnoxious could one girl be with only a few choice words?

"Speak Draco or I'm leaving," Hermione said after a few moments, her tone lower and more gentle.

"It's difficult ok?" Draco said stormily. He knew what she was doing, backing him into a corner and he didn't like it. He was supposed to be calling the shots here, not her.

Hermione was quiet and Draco assumed she knew what he was about to say.

"My Boggart changed into you because you being dead is my worst nightmare ok?" Draco blurted out. His confession was greeted by silence, which was awful. All he could do was stare down at the ground and wait.

"Well, that was obvious. Tell me something I don't know, like why?" Hermione replied a slightly mocking tone of voice. He looked to her, shocked. That was a big confession for him and all she had to say was 'that was obvious?'

"Why? Well isn't that obvious too? If you're so clever then figure it out!" Draco shouted angrily and stood up. This had been one awful mistake. He should not have done it, he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Because you love me."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, back to Hermione. Her voice had been soft, almost sympathetic. He turned slowly and looked at her. She was standing now too, arms at her side, expressionless.

All Draco could do was stare back at her. He was speechless, mainly because he wasn't expecting her to be so openly forward about things. Anyway, was he really that obvious? And if she knew, who else did?

Hermione's mouth up turned into a lazy smile at the sight of Draco's shocked stare. Finally, she had made him speechless.

She began to walk forward, eyes still on him then she flicked them to the ground as she walked past him. Draco watched her leave without as much as a backward glance.

He sat down. What in the name of Merlin had just happened there? And what was the outcome? Did she love him too or what? What was all that knowing grin about?

Draco had set out tonight to tell it straight and get answers for his questions but somehow, just somehow he had ended with more questions and no real answers at all.

Just when he believed it could get no worse, his left forearm began burn with such ferocity that Draco grasped it and cried out with muffled pain. The Dark Lord was angry.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **Hi all - at last! An update! I'm slowly updating all my current fics because I miss doing them so much! I've just not been able to find the time of late which gets me down...much rather be writing than working! Enjoy all and thanks for the reviews as always!

* * *

Draco Apparated straight into the Dark Lord's chamber with a little too much force. He stumbled forwards clumsily and tripped on an old, moth eaten, browning rug that lay in front of where Voldemort sat near the fireplace.

Draco lost his footing and fell to his knees, the roar of the fire before him coming dangerously close to his face. He could feel the burn on his skin but tried to ignore it as his humility wore away.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy," the same, sinister snare came, the Dark Lord emphasizing the 's' in mister so he sounded more like a snake than ever. "So glad you could join me tonight. Didn't pull you from anything pressing, did I?"

Draco looked up at him, detecting an unfriendly tone in his voice although undoubtedly subtle. Draco chose to ignore it and put all his energy into pushing Hermione from his mind and filling with lesser, more horrifying thoughts of Pansy or Millicent instead.

"No, my Lord. Of course not," Draco replied, standing up, his frame casting a broad shadow over the twisted face of his Master.

"Good," Voldemort relied, looking up at the young Malfoy, his face hidden by shadow. He put his hands together in his lap before speaking. "Sit."

Draco obeyed without a word, stepping backwards until his legs found the edge of the chair and he sat down without so much as a backward glance. Draco looked straight ahead at the Dark Lord, his silver grey eyes attempting to penetrate him, trying to see what he saw.

"What is your biggest fear Draco?" Lord Voldemort asked him clearly after a small silence. His eyes bored into Draco as he awaited his answer.

Draco furrowed his brow slightly, trying desperately to keep Hermione from his mind and what had just occurred between them and why. His biggest fear was the death of a Mudblood – how could he possibly explain that to Voldemort?

"I fear failing you my Lord," Draco replied as mechanically as he could.

"Liar," Voldemort replied quietly, still watching him intently.

This struck Draco for he was not expecting such a response. He did not know what to say so he panicked. Was he now about to be murdered? Did the Dark Lord know everything that had been gripping him day and night, threatening to ruin him and his reputation.

"You fear nothing Draco," Voldemort replied, saving Draco of trying to think of a good reply before he was struck down dead on this grubby, foul stone floor.

"You do not fear failing because you know that whatever you do, you shall excel one way or another. Failure is the last thing on your mind. You fear me to some extent but no where near as much as you should. You do not fear your father because you have lost all respect for him. You do not fear your own death because you feel you have nothing and _no-one_ to live for but there is something inside you Draco, a burning, righteous anger that you fight day and night. It is for a female."

Draco looked at Voldemort and feared more than he ever had in his life. He felt the sweat begin to form on his brow, be it from his enormous fear or the ferocity of the fire beside him. He gulped and his throat was dry. Hermione. _Oh Hermione._

"You've disliked that Mudblood since the day you met her. You did not know her, know anything about her but the fact she was impure and disgraceful was enough to fuel your hatred for her. A Deatheater at eleven. Glorious," Voldemort reveled, looking at Draco which could be described as pride but what Draco found downright horrifying.

"This Hermione," Voldemort continued, saying her name as if he had the most terrible taste in his mouth. "Is she in some of your classes?"

"She is," Draco replied quietly. "Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Draco wanted to die at the mention of that lesson, one which he would never be going to again.

"How would you describe her attitude to you?" Voldemort pressed.

"She hates me with all the fire of Hell," Draco replied somewhat sadly because he knew it was the truth.

"Draco, I believe in you. You are showing such high potential to do practically anything. I haven't quite tightened my plan yet for my transition back into the wizarding world but when I do, you will be by my side Draco Malfoy. And you will be my ally in the downfall of Harry Potter."

Draco looked at him. The words were finally arriving, his fate. His destiny. His probable downfall too.

"Befriend Hermione Granger in the best, most unsuspecting way you can. Do it wisely, do it slowly, do it without attention. Get her trust in anyway you can. Get her love if possible for love blinds even the smartest and most powerful wizards. Do it properly Draco and it will be the best thing you can do. Confuse the girl and lead Potter to me. He will follow for his jealously and loathing shall will him. Trust me, trust yourself. Trust no-one else."

Draco was fighting the urge to cry for the first time in his life. Never had he been put in such a position. To betray the only person he ever truly felt something for. He could see her face so clearly in his mind when she found out it was all a charade to just gain Harry all along. He couldn't face knowing the hurt she'd feel, it was unbearable.

But at the same time, the Dark Lord had practically told him to go out with her. Get her love if possible…now that was something Draco could willingly do. If only it wasn't to lead to such destruction.

"Yes, my Lord. You shall be pleased with my progress when we next meet," Draco replied.

"No doubt I will. Till next time Draco," Voldemort said slowly and Draco knew it was time to leave.

He stood up and pulled his wand from his robes. Just as he began to Apparate back to Hogwarts, he watched as Nagini slid her disgusting, black green shiny body under his vacated chair and to Voldemort's feet.

Merlin, he loathed that snake.


End file.
